Interior decorating incorporates a wide variety of styles, borrowing ideas from cultures across the globe in order to achieve a unique, signature style for the home or space being decorated. Those who are on the cutting edge of modern interior decorating practices know all too well that interior design is susceptible to the same trends or cyclical popularity as that experienced in fashion and other areas. One (1) important factor of many decorated rooms is that of the door itself, as its presence may remain unchanged during consecutive remodeling projects and may even remain unchanged for the life of the structure. In response to this constant evolution of interior design methods, interior designers and manufacturers of interior design articles are constantly tasked to produce new and innovative ideas. These designers and homeowners want the ability to achieve a popular, yet unique and easily changeable decorative room appearance. Therefore, there is a need to provide not only new decorative ideas, but also a way in which new designs can be employed without a complete redecoration of the living or working space.